Daffy Duck
Daffy Duck & Egghead is a 1937-produced, 1938-released Warner Bros. cartoon in the Merrie Melodies series. It features the early, zany version of Daffy Duck, who spends the film harassing Egghead (later becoming Elmer Fudd), marking the second appearance of Daffy Duck (after Porky's Duck Hunt, which this cartoon is basically a reworking of), his first in color, and first where he is given his current name. It includes a set-piece song-and-dance number by Daffy (shown with a blue band around his neck, instead of the usual white), doing his own variation of The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down (the theme for Looney Tunes). Plot The story begins with Egghead (in a voice imitating radio comic Joe Penner) who is annoyed by a rotoscoped shadowman in the audience who doesn't sit down. Egghead shoots the audience member and the member falls after going through extended "death throes". Egghead hears a call from the grass, and out comes Daffy Duck biting his nose (just like he did to Porky Pig in Porky's Duck Hunt.) While fighting, a tortoise (with a voice imitating radio comic Parkyakarkus) comes and tries to give Daffy and Egghead new weapons. When the tortoise goes away, Egghead uses his real gun and Daffy tries to make him shoot the apple on his head. Egghead misses all the times, so Daffy puts a blind sign and a cup of pencils and the disguise glasses on Egghead, with Daffy saying: "Too bad." Daffy then walks away and sings a song by himself, in a set-piece drawn in a different style from the rest of the cartoon, and also containing the subdued, early form of Daffy's lisp, which is absent in the rest of the film: My name is Daffy Duck, I worked on a Merry-Go-Round, the job was swell, I did quite well till the Merry-go-round broke down. (Hoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo-hoo!) The guy that worked with me, Was a horse with a lavender eye, Around in whirls, we winked at girls till the Merry-go-round broke down. (plays flute) Up and down and round we sped, That dizzy pace soon went to my head, Now you know why I'm dizzy, and do the things I do, I am askew "a screw" and you'd be too if the Merry-go-round broke down. (Hoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo-Hoo-hoo-Hoo-hoo-Hoo-hoo!) If the Merry-go-round broooooooookkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeee (while stretching his neck, so far that he got multiple blue lines around his neck instead of just one) down (calmly; not singing) Daffy then shakes hands with his reflection from the lake and they both dive back into the water. Later, Egghead finally catches Daffy, using a glove which knocks Daffy on the head. Egghead jumps for joy, until an ambulance comes. A duck comes out and thanks Egghead for catching Daffy. The duck describes Daffy as "Crazy! Looney-tuney! and more importantly 100% nuts!!" However, the two ducks start acting crazy again, and the film ends with Egghead acting crazy himself. Censorship On Cartoon Network, Boomerang and The WB, the scene where Egghead shoots an audience member after standing up from his seat numerous times is cut. Availability Daffy Duck & Egghead is available, uncensored and restored, on Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3. Errors On the ending titles, the 1941-1955 ending rendition of "Merrily We Roll Along" (the Merrie Melodies theme music) is used instead of the 1937-1938 rendition. This only happens on DVD and on TV showings of the Turner "dubbed version" for reasons unknown. Gallery Daffyduckegghead.jpg|The turtle makes Daffy and Egghead duel with guns Daffy duck and egghead1 1721.jpg|Daffy Duck and Egghead: two "nuts" Daffy Duck and Egghead Scene 1.jpg Daffy-Duck-and-Egghead-1938.jpg|The Nut-House Duck thanks Egghead for capturing Daffy Ddne.jpg Daffy Duck and Egghead Scene 2.jpg|Egghead shooting an audience member which was cut on Cartoon Network and WB airings. Daffy Duck and Egghead Scene 3.jpg|Daffy Biting Egghead's Nose DAFFY DUCK AND EGGHEAD.png Ddegghead-big.jpg|Comparisons of Blue Ribbon title cards of the cartoon between the original reissue version (top) and the Turner "dubbed version"'s recreated version (bottom) Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Egghead Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Tex Avery Category:Shorts Category:1938 Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons written by Ben Hardaway Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons animated by Virgil Ross Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by Irven Spence Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Danny Webb Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger